goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Angelica Pickles Misbehave at Dylan Priest's House and Gets Grounded
Drew Pickles: "Angelica Pickles, your mother and I are going out for a date. While we do that, we're going to drive you to Dylan Priest's house so that way we can enjoy ourselves." Angelica: "Umm. Mom and Dad, are you sure about this? Going out for a date? Dylan Priest's house?" Charlotte: "Don't worry, Angelica. You will have a good time while we're out for a date." Drew Pickles: "Your mother is right, Angelica. Now, let's get in the car." [ Angelica Pickles and her parents left the house to go to Dylan Priest's house. ] (Arriving at Dylan Priest's house) Drew Pickles: "Okay, Angelica. We're here!" [ Angelica and her parents went inside Dylan Priest's house. ] (Inside) Dylan Priest: "Hello, Drew and Charlotte Pickles. It's so good to see you. And I see that you bought your daughter, Angelica with you. What is she doing here?" Drew Pickles: "Well, Dylan Priest. We planned to go out for a date. And that is why we dropped off our daughter, Angelica to your house." Charlotte: "And can you please keep an eye on Angelica while we gone?" Dylan Priest: "Sure. I can do that. I'll make sure that your daughter doesn't do anything naughty in my house." Drew Pickles: "All right. And, as for you, Angelica. Be on your best behaviour at Dylan Priest's house while we're out on a date. Do you understand?" Angelica: "Yes, Mom and Dad. I understand." Charlotte: "Good. Well, we must go right now. Goodbye, Angelica." [ Drew and Charlotte Pickles are leaving for their date. ] Dylan Priest: "So, Angelica. What do you want to do in my house for a while?" Angelica: "I want to watch television." Dylan Priest: "Okay. Then, what would you like to watch?" Angelica: "I want to watch Paramount, Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., MTV, Comedy Central, and Viacom movies and shows." Dylan Priest: "Sorry, Angelica Pickles. But your parents told me that you can't watch Paramount, Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., MTV, Comedy Central, and Viacom movies and shows because you're banned from everything made by Viacom." Angelica: "Really? I can't watch Paramount, Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., MTV, Comedy Central, and Viacom movies and shows here. Well, what am I supposed to watch on television?" Dylan Priest: "Calm down, Angelica Pickles. You can only watch Disney movies, PBS Kids shows, and other shows and movies not made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., MTV, Comedy Central, or Viacom. So, good luck watching television." TV: (in audio) "Now, look here, Wart. That's three more demerits. Ten more demerits! You said aplenty, boy! All that popping off just cooked your goose!" Angelica: "Man! I hate TV shows and movies not made by Viacom. I will change the channel from The Sword in the Stone on Disney Cinemagic to Max and Ruby on Nick Jr." TV: (in audio) "Max! You were supposed to eat the sandwich, not put it back!" Angelica: "Now, that's more like it! I love watching Max and Ruby." TV: (in audio) Dylan Priest: Angelica: "I'm watching Max and Ruby."